


Steven and Lars afternoon

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Sex, I Ship It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: Steven have some fun with Lars while the gems are away.
Relationships: Lars Barriga & Steven Universe, Lars Barriga/Steven Universe
Kudos: 46





	Steven and Lars afternoon

"Heh pink is a good look for you, Lars" steven laughed quietly as he had looked down at Lars who was tied up to his bed, as the both of them was naked while Lars was panting for air.

"S-steven" Lars panting he had looked up at steven. 

Steven moved to down to kiss Lars who had kissed him back as steven had started to rub their cocks together, making Lars gasp in the kiss and steven had used this moment to pushed his tongue into Lars mouth, as he started to map out the inside of his mouth which had made the both of them moan softly. 

Steven had moved down from Lars mouth and kissed down to his neck, gently bitting it making Lars groan softly "s-steven st-stop" Lars moaned softly. 

Steven had smirked and pulled back and sat up "heh alright" he said as he had untie Lars who had looked at him confused, steven smiled at him "what wrong? You said to stop right?" He asked him. 

Lars had looked at steven and bit his lip as he didn't say anything "unless you are just trying to play innocent?" steven whisper to him as he had gotten close to Lars face while placing his hand on his chest and slowly moved it down to gently rub Lars still hard cock, making Lars let out a moan; steven chuckled softly as he had reached up and grabbed Lars neck and gently squeezed it "tell me Lars... What do you want" steven ask him. 

Lars panted as he grabbed steven arm "I... I want y-you" he panted with a blush as he was so closed to cumming. 

"You want me to do what?" Steven grinned as he had pushed him on back, getting in between his legs while squeezing his throat a bit harder "you got to be more specific or I just might stop this session" he said liking when Lars gotten worked up from being put on edge for so long 

"Damn it, steven! I-i want you to ram your fat cock in me and fuck me!" Lars had yelled at him. 

"Heh so nasty" steven grinned as he had angle himself before he had rammed his cock deep into Lars making him gasp and started to cum on his own chest and stomach "there we go, let's see how many more times I can make you come" he laughed before he had started to fuck him. 

Lars moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around steven neck and his legs around his hips "fuck fuck fuck" he moaned feeling steven pushing himself deep inside of him, his still hard cock was so sensitive and was rubbing against their stomach making him moan loudly and squeeze down onto steven

Steven bit down onto Lars neck as he felt him tightened up as the bed had creek loudly, the sound of Lars moaning and whimpering had filled his ear, along with the feeling of him clawing at his back had filled with him adrenaline, making him ram his cock inside of lars harder as they wasn't making love but was fucking like animals in heat

Half an hour of later Lars had moan loudly "I'm cumming again" Lars told him as he started to cum again for the 3rd time in a row, steven had felt Lars squeeze down on on his cock harder, making him growl as he slammed into him one last time before he had cum, and Lars moaned softly as he felt steven fill him up. 

Steven had let out a groan as he slowly pulling out of Lars before he had laid down beside him as the both of them was sweating and panting for air "heh are you up for round 2" steven grinned at Lars. 

"Heh just let me catch my breath first" Lars said as he had closed his eyes. 

Steven had watched Lars before he heard him starting to snoring softly "Lars?" He called out but lars didn't response as he had continued to sleep, making steven laugh quietly before he gotten up and placed some cover on lars before he grabbed a change of clothes and quickly went to take a bath before the gems came back.


End file.
